2017.02.28: Lock N Load update
Several months have passed since the last meaningful update and it did seem like a long wait , but finally another larger update has arrived! Weapon Ammo Mechanics Reworked The current system requiring ammo to craft weapons was always just a placeholder (still it managed to lasted for few years). Finally proper ammo mechanics are introduced to Dawn, making every player to think about ammo requirements for ranged weapons, not just crafters. Instead of needing ammo to craft and fix weapons, now players need to have the matching ammo in the inventory or otherwise weapons won't work! Ammo is automatically used from the inventory in fights. 15 New Weapons One of the largest item additions since the beginning have been applied to Dawn. 15 new weapons are added - 3 for every weapon category - many of which have their own new ammo and magazines! These weapons are added all out through the Dawn world, have fun and good luck finding them! Thanks to player Life for coming up with weapon ideas and creating graphics! Equipment Loadouts Another small but a very useful feature is introduced - equipment loadouts. It's now possible to save all currently equipped items and equip them next time just by selecting the saved loadout. For example, you can make loadout presets for traveling in radiation or fighting in different ranges, no more tedious manual switching of equipment! ALL PLAYERS ARE REQUIRED TO EQUIP ITEMS AGAIN Dawn Podcasts If you missed be sure to check out Dawn 2055 podcasts made by Dawn player Dario. It's great way to learn more about what's going on Dawn 2055. Already 3rd podcast has been made, in it Dario talks about currently active player gangs in Dawn 2055! Full change-log: 1.8.6 changed rate of fire reduced from 85 to 80 for M2-2 Heavy M. Gun fixed Items added in the lastest update are now sorted correctly in player's inventory fixed SSL certificate. added redirect to https to all requests fixed I can't do any regular missions from my camp's bar. Fixed PVP Battle reports are not showing battles Fixed Custom Weapons don't need ammo to work. Fixed (possible fix) Some mercs still taking items when leaving unpaid 1.8.4 New Show garage in log New Weapon ammo mechanics reworked New 15 New weapons! Thanks to player Life New Save equipment loadouts, free accounts - 3 loadouts, upgraded - 10 New Mileage meter for vehicles (1 square - 2 miles) Changed Small radiation adjustments in some sectors Changed Combat range slider is saved in previous position Changed Grenade launcher and at weapon now deals additional damage to walls when attacking towns Changed Upon ending the contract mercs no longer take gear with them! Changed Now after being fixed, there's a guaranteed amount of squares vehicle can drive without having a chance to start breaking down very high durability - 130 squares, high - 120, medium - 90, low - 70, very low - 50. This is applied to all vehicles currently having a full durability Changed Accuracy for AT weapon increased from 35 to 45 Changed Increased stats for Grenade Launcher. Accuracy 50 to 60, rate of fire - 20 to 40, vehicle damage - 25 to 50 Fixed AT Warehead Drawing renamed to AT Warehead Blueprint Fixed Grenade launcher and at weapon not properly affecting armor of enemy vehicle Fixed Vehicle damage not being displayed in shop offers Category:Updates